


Glorious Food

by LarisUSB



Series: Supergay [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chinese Food, F/F, Food, pomegranate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: In a world where twin souls exist, food is the determinant. For you do not taste the taste of your other half's favorite food, other than smell the food. Kara is passionate about food but by feeling the taste of them all, she thinks she does not have a soul mate. This may change when a certain ex-girlfriend of James, who is gorgeous, smart and smells nice, comes to town





	Glorious Food

 Lucy was not supposed to, but she was quite angry with her soulmate. At times during her childhood, she wished she had one because she felt different from other colleagues. Her life was not the simplest, on Earth everyone had a soulmate and the connection between you and her made you not feel the taste of her favorite food and her own. But until she was 15, she felt the taste of all things, thinking that it was because of her soulmate living in a different place and so having a different food culture, she went on to try every exotic dish in themed restaurants it's nothing. She felt all the flavors, sweet, salty, sour, sour, spicy, she was able to feel everything, until one day she did not feel it anymore.

  It was a common Tuesday, she got up, went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and went to breakfast. She picked up the leftovers from last night and decided to eat one of Lois's Potstickers, not like she was going to miss it. She bit the dumpling and no taste, nothing of the taste of that Chinese food. It seems that her soulmate finally discovered what his favorite food was and the answer was: Potstickers. Unusual perhaps but the general's daughter was happy because it meant she had someone.

  But over time, the green-eyed girl was losing her temper as it seemed that her family did it on purpose, they ordered Chinese food almost every Thursday now, it was hell to smell the delicious smell but not the taste of that food.

  The brunette sometimes laughed as she imagined what it would be like to meet her soulmate, a sumo wrestler or a computer geek has withdrawn eyes always came to mind. Yet this detail of fate was never a central factor in her life. She lived normally, studying, having fun and staying with kids, after all, it was different from knowing her other half, it was common the history of people who never knew their other part but still married and had children like their father for example. Some people were sad, bitter or lonely, others found love in someone who did not know their soulmate either and they could be happy.

  And considering this is that Lucy lived her life, studied, entered the army, graduated bachelors in science by West Point, studied administration and law at Harvard, fell in love, experimented things and people, until finally found in a stable relationship with James Olsen, the star photographer, and journalist for the Daily Planet. Together they had great moments, memorable moments and too delicious for her to forget. So she went to National City after him.

  On the other side of the story, there was Kara who could not be more upset. Life at times was very lonely, with no planet, no family, and no soulmate. That of having someone who was her other half did not exist in Krypton and it was a surprise to Kara to discover that on Earth this had so great importance. Free will in the choice of her boyfriend or girlfriend still existed but few cases were of whom had found her other soul and decided to live apart from her. Wanting to find out if she had someone for herself, she ate a lot and all kinds of food. With each disappointment of feeling the taste, it also came the passion for what she ate. It was a great disappointment to know that she did not have a soulmate, even if as a benefit, she could taste all those delicious things.

  At times she was envious of her foster sister, Alex told her with joy that since she was five, she had not tasted the taste of tiramisu and that meant that it was the smell of her soulmate. And that her other half probably could not taste the lasagna and could not even drink coffee with honey, which was his favorite food and drinks. If relating to being alien was complicated but not having a half, it made her feel different beyond the bill. Then when she met James, a guy who saw the possibility of being happy beyond anything predestined.

  To Kara's unhappiness, her friend's ex was in town, when the blonde saw her with the photographer was so strange, she was beautiful and had an enviable scent. And that's what the blonde complained to her sister as they walked by the deo.

  "I don’t stand a chance.”

  Alex stared at her blankly and said:

 “Kara, James likes you, you are the supergirl. How can anyone have more chance than you?”

 Kara shrugged and said in anguish:

  “I don’t know, okay? She's gorgeous, smart and smells good, damn, even I want to date her. It was a sweet, mouth-watering scent, something I've never felt before, Alex. It was such a strange experience but I was drawn to it and it was as if I never wanted to leave her side again. James will return with her, who would not?”

 Stopping abruptly, Alex grabbed her sister's arm and said,

 “How delicious? Delicious type a good perfume that one buys in some perfumery or something incomparable?”

 “I was ... I do not know, something I've never felt before and you know how my nose is improved. It was fruity but I could not identify. Why the question?”

 “How do you feel about girls?”

 “I-I do not know, well? Okay? Why the question? Did you meet someone? Are you a lesbian? Oh my God, you want to call Lucy to leave so I can stay with James or was it because the features were so good that you even want to meet her? Did you see what I said? She is irresistible. She has a melodious voice, she dresses well, has beautiful hair, an enviable tan. How could he not want to be with her?”

  Hearing that flood of information, Alex pulled her sister into the lab and sat her down on a stretcher, explaining it deep in her eyes:

  “I want to test you but for this, you have to be 100% honest with me. I need you to concentrate on that smell, okay?”

  While she was going to get the box with what she needed for the experiment, the redhead could hear her sister murmuring in the background:

 “It's not like I could or even wanted to forget …”

  The agent decided to ignore it because she had more important things to accomplish. Pulling a heavy box to her desk, putting on a mask, she placed the small sample tubes on the table until there was no room for anything else since the small glass containers had overpowered everything. Approaching her sister, her voice muffled by the mask, the older Danvers steers pointing to the variety of beakers.

 “There have all the food essences known by humans synthesized, this combination of scents usually gives me the urge to vomit but I know you can focus on some specific. So I want you to take a deep breath, find which one looks like Lucy's perfume and bring it to me.”

   Without understanding the reason, Kara took a deep breath and was struck by a collection of mouth-filling aromas. Bacon, chocolate, chicken, hamburger, lasagne, apple pie but none of them attracted her and she called it a transparent glass like all the others but much sweeter and more pleasant. Holding the beaker and taking it to Alex, it was as if none of the other essences existed. Only that was worth it, it was worthy and needed to be felt. It was as if it was a contest for their attention and everyone or others had lost and been decimated, they did not matter, not anymore. Delivering the container into the redhead's hand, she did not understand what she had heard.

   “Sample # 247 ... it's your lucky day Kara, we're going to the cafeteria.”

  Leaving things behind, the sisters left, not worrying about the mess because one of the lab technicians would probably fix everything before they came back. In a few minutes they arrived, luckily it would take an hour until lunch time so the variety of dishes was still great. Kara sat where her sister indicated and waited until the redhead came back with a strange food in hand and handed it to the blonde, asking: 

  “ What was the smell?”

  Nodding, Kara smelled what was in her hands and looking at her sister, took out one of the red polka dots and put it in her mouth, biting it hoped to taste sweet but nothing. She felt the texture but it was like chewing old chewing gum, there was the feeling of something but not the taste. Without understanding she said:

  “I did not feel anything, I was supposed to feel it, right? What does that mean? I don’t understand.”

  Sitting next to her sister, Alex explained:

  ” Some people take longer to know of the existence of their soulmate because of the peculiar taste that the person with whom you are destined to fall in love, has a peculiar taste for the favorite food. That is your case, it is even ironic that the pomegranate, that fruit that is in your hand, in Greek culture is a symbol of love.”

  “But if I had a soulmate I should have figured it out, right? Why haven't I seen this fruit before?”

  The agent laughed, finding the Kryptonian's indignation sweet and continued her speech:

"It's not exactly an easy-to-find fruit or a cheap one to buy. I may or may not have stolen Vasquez's canister in the refrigerator. Usually, people take years to find their soulmates and some do not even find it. Destiny often lends a helping hand, you go to a place you do not usually go or at a time you do not usually and there is your soulmate. But you need to watch out and smell it or it will not do you any good and you'll never find out who your other half is.”

  “But what if my soulmate does not want me? If she finds someone better?”

 “Kara I will not lie, being the other half of someone does not mean that you were together. But for love, what kind of idiot would you choose any other person instead of Supergirl?”

 "What you're trying to say is ...She did not even smell me, Alex.”

  "You have to be aware, not everyone has a super-smell like you. Now go get the girl before James gets her back.”

  And that's what Cat Grant's assistant did, or at least convinced herself to do the next day. She did not know where to find Lucy or how to approach it. The discovery spun in her mind for a week even going to Noonan's to get something for Miss Grant's lunch, she sees it. In a military outfit and drinking tea, with her hair in a bun, making her beautiful face and green eyes stand out, Lucy Lane. With the little courage remaining, Kara approached and introduced:

  “Hi ... Lucy right? I'm James's friend, Kara.”

  Lucy raised her eyes and looked at Kara. And at that moment it was as if an angelic symphony played. That was the certainty that the superheroine had found the right person.

  “Yes. Lucy Lane. Sit down, I've heard of you Kara. And ... can I ask a question that will sound a bit like a sung? You come here often? It's just that I came here the other day and how I smelled Chinese pastry today but I did not see it on the menu. Is it some special request or something?”

  That moment made the blonde blush after all that was her favorite food and sitting in front of the brunette she replied:

   “No-no. They do not have it and me kind of think they would not have pomegranates either. So it's ... I think you and I, we are ... we're soulmates.”

   Lucy had to admit, the girl in front of her was cute and even being friends with James there was no way she knew her favorite food was pomegranate, nor did James know that. So probably the beautiful young woman in front of her should be telling the truth.

   The next few minutes of that conversation passed quickly from strangers to sweets. The conversation flowed so well, it was so comfortable and they both felt that it was true. Time passed and laughter grew. The conversation only came to an end when Kara received an annoying call from Cat Grant because her assistant was late for two hours. Afraid of losing her job, the blonde had to say goodbye, but not before they changed their phone numbers and set up a meeting in the same place.

  The Kryptonian wanted it to work, so on the first date, as Lucy was taking Lucy home, she revealed her secret identity. It was an initial shock but after explaining why aliens hide her identity, the major eventually understood. That vote of confidence proved crucial when John's secret identity was revealed and Alex was almost taken to Cadmus.

  The two were happy, the months passed and their love strengthened more and more, they were completed, the softness of Kara and Lucy's stubbornness, the major's ability to make the assistant laugh only with a waggle of eyebrows, the love that they shared by musicals resulted in several trips to see Disney On Ice and the two huggings while weeping during the dance of Beauty and the Beast.

  A relationship like anybody had their hurdles. Rejoining her sister after all she was married to Kara's cousin was the greatest for Lucy. While for Kara, it was the encounters with Lucy's father, General Samuel Lane, a first-rate xenophobic who was completely against the aliens. But no obstacle was able to diminish the feeling between them. And it was on one of the camp nights on Kara's roof that things were about to move.

  They were watching the sky. There was a shower of meteors set for that night, caressing Lucy's hair, the blonde uttered her love vows:

 "Hold me tight and forget the chaos outside. For the moment, beneath our pomegranate tree, kiss me without thinking about tomorrow.”

  That made the major glad, who replied,

  “Tragedy of the Commons, Scracho. My favorite quote …”

  "Yes, but if I were the writer, I would make some changes.”

  “What would you change?”

  Pulling a box from behind the back and showing a beautiful Pandora bracelet with small beads and says your version of the quote:

 “Hold me tight and forget the chaos outside. Not just for a moment but for the rest of our life, beneath our pomegranate foot, kiss me without thinking about tomorrow. Lucy Lane, would you give me the honor of being my wife?”

  With her eyes full, Lucy could not believe it, not only was she being asked to marry but in a Kryptonian way with a bracelet instead of a ring. The way Kara shared her culture with her was so sweet and charmed her every moment and her voice choked with tears, she said:

  "Yes, there is nothing that I desire more than to be by your side forever.”

   Delivering the sentence, the brunette pulled her now bride to a kiss and thus materializing the quote because nothing else mattered, at that moment they had forgotten everything, including the meteor shower that started at that very moment. In the end, love was not easy, it had to be cultivated, treated delicately and conquered every day, differently. This made Lucy and Kara a special couple because they never said they loved each other but every day they showed their love in different ways every day as if it were the first time when they realized that the smell of that glorious food was the smell of what would feed their souls, true love.


End file.
